Love from the dark heart
by Mjumju
Summary: Six words: Gene manipulating,Girl!Harry,nice Dark lord. Warnings: F/Mpreg, Stockholm syndrome,Dumbledore/Hermione/Ron/Ginny/Molly Bashing. HP/LV. More inside.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: All characters belongs to J.K. Rowling

Paring: Voldemort/Girl!Harry Potter

Bashing: Dumbledore/Hermione/Ron/Ginny/Molly.

Warning: Gene manipulates, Preg, hints of rape/violent, Stockholm syndrome, sex, friendly Death eaters (all of them),

Normal

"Talking"

_Parselmound_

_**Thoughts**_

**Chapter 1**

Albus Dumbledore sat in his offish wile staring at a photo of a girl whit emerald eyes and a fire like hair. He was angry. Angry at Severus for be her friend and after that tell Voldemort about the proposy. She will have been alive if having is hadn't… but a new hope is had come. He new it when he held a baby traveled 15 years ago whit emerald eyes. But it was a problem. The baby was a boy. Then he found a book. In that book he found: _sex sjansin._ An old poison that changes girls into boys and boys into girls. He had begun to make a plan. To win over the boy at his side and change him into a girl. The only thing he had to do is make the boy drink the poison and turn him into a girl. That will be easy. The boy trusts him. He will only think it is only for his best.

It knocked at the door and Minerva McGonagall comes in. Dumbledore quickly hided the photo and smiled the fake smile.

"Minerva, my darling. How are you?"

"Albus. How many times most I ask you? Why won't you marry me? We have been waiting in 80 years now and we are not going to be any younger." They had been engaged, but when he saw Lily Evans in her first year… 4 years after that he raped her to prove what he cud give here, but she refused and got in love whit that Potter boy. They got married and got a boy they named Harry James Potter. The boy was stunning handsome, and it will be a shame to ruin the change for a lucky girl. But Albus was sure that Harry will be breathtaking as a girl.

"Hem, Albus sunny?" oh, how he hate that name. The only reason he had not killed her is because she is powerful. That's the only stupid reason.

"You now, Minerva. It is because the war. So soon it is over, you and I will have the rest of our life, happily together. _**Or not, bitch. **_Minerva Mcgonall seems happy with that and with a kiss in the cheek, she left. So soon she was out of the offish, he took the photo out again. _**Just wait Harry. Soon we bout will be living happily ever after. **_

_**Auror's note:**_

Hey guys. As you have probably seen by my other fic and this one, I love Tom-Voldemort/Harry. The surprised about this one, is that Harry is a girl. Of all the Girl!Harry fic I have read; only one was of Tom-Voldemort/Harry fic. BORING!! So I decided to write this story. I don't know how long this will be. And I suck on English. So tell me if something is written wrong. And I know this story is short. I was not in my writing mood. Does you not to thing it doesn't seem like it was McGonagall? To…Molly like. (Gonna change on that…) About Ginny. Do you thing I better make her nice? Tell me!!!

**Vold****emort:** Another one? Hope you can be finished with this one before you start with another new one. You still aren't finished with _beauty and the beast_ yet.

**Me:** What? Won't you want to see your lover in a girl's body?

**Vold****emort:** …O.O (really want to, but don't what to say it.)

**Me:** Well?

**Girl!Harry:** He doesn't!! (Runs of crying to Draco.)

**Me:** You better run after him/her or I most begun to write Harry/Draco fic.

**Voldemort:** WHAT??!! (Tries to Crucioing me, and after failing, runs of after Harry.)

**Me**: SEE YOU GUYS!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** All characters belongs to J.K. Rowling

**Paring:** Voldemort/Girl!Harry Potter

**Bashing:** Dumbledore/Hermione/Ron/Molly.

**Warning:** Gene manipulating, Preg, hints of rape/violent, Stockholm syndrome, sex, friendly Death eaters (all of them),

Normal

"Talking"

_Parselmound_

_**Thoughts**_

**Chapter**** 2**

_The boy ho lived _sat on his fast place between Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley in the Greathall. Hermione reading a book about whatever she had not read already and Ron eating like a pig again. Harry sighted. A normally day whit Hermione hanging over him, telling him he should be doing his homework, Ron talking about Qiditch and the slytherins bothering him. On the table and on the floors, lied mountains of heart formed chocolate box, roses and other pink stuff. It was valentine soon, and the fan girls were on their worst. So since the morning, owls has been flying over him and dropped heavy tings on his head. That, of Corse, maked the slytherins laugh of him, whit Draco Malfoy as their choir leader.

"Something I wish I was a girl. But I beet they will had it worst if they was as just as famous as I am. I wonder if I ask Dumbledore he can banish the owls…"

"Harry. Have you not seen it?" Said Hermione whiteout looking up from the book. "Dumbledore is not sitting on his place." Harry looked up to the teachers table and spotted the empty place to the headmaster. Only Fawkes sat on top of char, and so soon the bird sow Harry was looking at him, he flew to the boy. Harry starched out his arm and let the bird land.

"Harry look. Fawkes has something on his leg." Said Hermione who had looked up from the book to see way it was so much noise.

"I beet it is a letter from Dumbledore." Harry heard Ron said whit his mouth full of food.

"Oh, very clever Ron." Hermione said sarcastic. "Of course it's from Dumbledore. Who else can use Fawkes?"

"No I was just thinking…"

"Well, that's explains a lot."

Ignoring his friends, Harry took the small letter from Fawkes leg. It felt a little heavy so he turned it upside down and a little corn landed on the table. Harry began to read the letter loud.

_Harry, my boy. This corn was made especially for you by a poison. I want you to take it when you eating breakfast and every one can see. I apologies, but I can not tell you in this letter. I will tell you so soon I return._

_Albus Dumbledore._

Curios on what's going to happen, Ron putted the corn in Harrys pumpkin juice.

"Go on Harry. Let's seen what Dumbledore had made for you. Maybe will it make it easier to defeat you-know-who."

Harry lifted his cup up and looked. The drink had turned from a dark orange colour, to a pink one that screamed female. Harry frowned and locket up from the cup to see that every one from the different house was locking interesting on him. Even the Slytherins.

"Well. Here goes nothing." So he lifted the cup to his lips and began to drink. When he was finished, he sat the cup down and began to look after different. Nothing.

"I can hardly think Dumbledore to give you something that does nothing, but maybe he had taken too many of those lemon drops this time?" Said Ron. When nothing happened, people had returned to eat, when Harry began to scream. He was on the floor twisting in pain. He felt like his skin was stretching. Harry only wished he just die there and then. In five minutes (for Harry it felt like five hours) Harry was only in pain. When it suddenly stopped. Harry law and grounded till he looked up his ayes too see a lot of faces look down to him. He turned his head a little to see professor Snape and the other teachers looking like they had seen a ghost.

"What happen?" He asked and heard a different in his voice.

"…Harry…" It was Ron.

"Yes?"

"…You are a girl…"

_**Auror's note:**_

At least this one was a little longer. (I think) I have decided to not even have Ginny whit this story. Tell me if something is written wrong.

**Voldemort: **See Mjumju? That wasn't so hard, was it?

**Me: **What are you talking about…_Tom?_

**Voldemort: **Making a new chapter.

**Me: **Saying he who can not tell his girlfriend that he likes her new body. Watch your tongue. I still have a fiction back in my head whit Draco as the lover to Harry.


End file.
